


detention

by etselec



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, and breakfast club references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyways, Sam, you’re the princess -”</p><p>“Excuse me -”</p><p>“- Becky’s the basketcase, Ash’s the criminal, and Kevin’s the brain.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	detention

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a prompt on otpprompts.tumblr.com that stated: "Imagine your OTP are high school students. Person A gets detention. Person B, not wanting to be alone, joins them."

Gabriel leaned against the cool green metal of Sam’s locker. “Why can’t you come over today?”

“I got detention.”

Gabriel snorted. “Is that even possible? How the hell did that happen?”

Sam shut his locker and picked his books off of the floor and put them in his backpack. “It’s partially your fault. You texted me and I stupidly went to check my phone and got caught.” He zipped up his backpack in secured it on his back. Sam walked down the hall with Gabriel at his side.

“Damn it. I’m sorry, Sam,” Gabriel wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulders.

Sam blushed. “It’s fine,” he said, “it’ll just be two hours. I’ll read or something.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue in his cheek. “I’ll come with you!”

Sam stopped in front of a classroom. “No way, I can’t make you do something like that.”

“But this is my own decision.”

Sam sighed. “Are you sure, Gabriel?”

“One hundred billion percent sure,” Gabriel announced. He furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, who’s the teacher?”

“Crowley.”

Gabriel hesitated at first, but he replied, “hells yeah I’m sure!”

“Gabriel,” Sam smiled, sliding his hand down to Gabriel’s, lacing their fingers together, “what would I do without you?” He leaned down and cupped Gabriel’s face with his other hand, tilting his head to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away and walked into the classroom with Gabriel in tow. 

“Uh, hi, I’m here now,” Sam mumbled awkwardly, staring at his feet.

“Ah, yes,” Mr. Crowley lounged back in his chair. “Winchester.”

Sam nodded.

“And who’s this?” Crowley asked, looking at Gabriel.

“Uh, um…”

Mr. Crowley’s eyes found Sam and Gabriel holding hands and he smirked. “I see. Please sit down.”

Sam let go of Gabriel’s hand and took a seat in the back of the room. Gabriel sat down next to him. There were three other people in the room.“So…”

“So,” Sam repeated. He swiveled his body around to the edge of his chair so he could talk to his boyfriend. They both giggled and looked down. “You know, we’ve only been dating for a week,” Sam said.

“Yeah, but I’ve had a crush on you since eighth grade.”

“Really? You never told me that.”

“Now you know, Sammy,” Gabriel pecked him on the lips, “you probably never knew I existed in eighth grade.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but someone interrupted him. “Oh my God are you guys dating?” a blonde girl asked.

“Uh, yeah?” Sam shrugged, sinking back into his seat.

“That’s _so_ cute! You guys make an adorable couple,” the girl blushed and slung her purse over her shoulder. “I’m Becky.”

“Thanks, I’m Sam,” he grinned.

“Gabriel!” Gabriel held out his hand and shook hands with Becky. “Sam, you hear that? We’re _cute!_ ” 

“Cute shmute,” Sam shook his head and wrinkled his nose.

“See. That right there was adorable,” Gabriel lurched over the desk and kissed Sam on the nose.

“Stop it,” Sam grumbled, shoving his hand in Gabriel’s face.

“Oh my God!” Becky shrieked.

“Keep it down back there, you dirty teenagers!” Mr. Crowley yelled from behind his book.

“Cutest couple ever,” she said out loud, typing on her phone. She snapped a photo of Sam and Gabriel.

“Did you just post us on the internet?” Sam asked.

Becky sighed. “Yeah, sorry. It’s just that you guys are so cute!”

“I don’t -”

“We’re gonna be famous!” Gabriel interrupted, situating himself on Sam’s lap so he could talk to Becky. “Actually I’ll be famous. Sam’ll be fay- _moose!_ ” 

“Oh my fucking God,” Sam muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

“Fay-moose?” Becky wondered, ready to type up some story behind what Gabriel just said.

“He’s a moose,” Gabriel explained, “look.” He twisted around - still on Sam’s lap - and grabbed two bunches of Sam’s hair and tried to make it look like antlers, but it actually looked like two messed up pigtails.

“Oh, _oh!_ ” Becky rested her chin in her two hands on the back of Sam’s desk.

“Can you guys shut the fuck up?” someone to their left asked. “Y’all are so annoying.” The three turned their heads.

“What did you say?” Gabriel got up off of Sam’s lap and walked over to the guy. He folded his arms.

“Yeah, you, shorty,” the guy snorted.

Gabriel snatched up the collar of his shirt. He turned his head to look at Crowley, who was still reading. “Who do you think you are?”

“I’m Ash,” he grinned. “I admire your spunk, Gabriel.”

Gabriel released his collar. He sat back down in his seat.

“I agree with Ash, actually,” someone mumbled quietly.

“Who are you?”

“Kevin Tran,”

“Hey Kevin Tran?” Gabriel leaned over his desk.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Gabriel, stop it,” Sam said.

He stuck his tongue out at Sam. He placed his head on his desk and looked around. “Wait a minute, wait a minute!” He stood up. “Sam, do you see what I’m seeing here?”

“No, what?”

“We’re the friggin’ Breakfast Club!”

Sam frowned. “Gabriel, what the hell -”

“No, look - I’m the athlete -”

“You’re not the athlete,” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Yeah I am, I’m on the track team and I look fine as hell in those red shorts.”

“You do,” Sam agreed, blushing.

“Anyways, Sam, you’re the princess -”

“Excuse me -”

“- Becky’s the basketcase, Ash’s the criminal, and Kevin’s the brain.”

Kevin thumped his fist on his desk. “Just because I’m Asian doesn’t mean I’m the brain.”

“Hey, and how am I the criminal?” Ash turned around to get a look at Gabriel.

“Fine, how did you guys get in here?”

Kevin sat back in his chair. “Hacked into the school computer and changed my grades to A’s.” 

“Started a fight in the school parking lot,” Ash said smiling.

“Point proven,” Gabriel folded his arms again, proud of himself.


End file.
